Revenge
by Danielle123
Summary: Peter Hale wasn't the only one with a vendetta. Tessa Argent had a score to settle with her Grandfather. Can she go through with it? Will attempt to follow Season 2 story line with a few slight alterations if needed and of course my own character. Everything else that is not change strictly belongs to the shows writers with no intention of copyright infringement. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_7 years ago_

 _Fifteen year old Tessa hit hard on the padded training mat as her Nineteen year old brother Trevor laughed. "You have to plant your feet but also stay loose in order to maneuver against an attack." He calmly instructed helping her up. "Again." Tessa demanded getting into her fighting stance gently bouncing on the balls of her feet. She watched a gleam shoot into her brothers eye right before he dropped down and extending his leg to knock her legs once again out from under her._

 _She was ready. Instead of just jumping straight up to avoid the leg swipe she twisted her hips as she pushed off and the back of her left heel slammed into her brothers cheek sending him onto his back. "Brilliant." boomed a familiar affectionate voice. "Grandpa!" Tessa shrieked leaping over her brother who was sitting up and holding the side of his face. She launched herself into Gerard's open arms. "Young lady you will be Grandpas ruthless secret weapon one day if you keep it up." He cooed wrapping his arms around his exuberant Granddaughter._

 _"At least someone knows a badass when he sees it!" Tessa quipped skipping over to her brother and helping him up as he grinned and shook his head. "Of course my dear. I hate to do this but I'm going to need to steal your dad and brother for a couple weeks. Got a little problem in California I need help with." He sighed running his hands through his ever thinning white hair. "Can't I come please!" Tessa whined watching her brother head to the weapons cabinet._

 _"Soon little one." He cooed placing a gentle palm on her cheek. "Ugh this sucks! I know I wasn't suppose to know about this stuff till I Graduate from High School but I found out anyway and have been training hard with Trev for two years now! Everyday! Why can't we make one more exception. I can do this!" Tessa ranted stamping her foot._

 _"Young lady you may have an early start but your maturity clearly needs to catch up." Gerard harrumphed shaking his head in disapproval of her slight fit._

 _"Besides, you know the women in our family are destined to be more leadership than lethal. Teaching this stuff was your Grandpa and brothers idea. I only allowed it to become this intense so you would stop bothering me to shoot the guns, which you will learn when you turn 18." Her Dad Allan added coming into the room with his and her brothers suitcases always pre packed in case of a situation like this or an emergency evacuation due to an impending threat._

 _"Fine." She conceded looking down at her toes. "Now don't pout. Here I got you something." Gerard sighed reverting back to his affectionate tone. From his bag he pulled a leather case and pushed the tabs to allow the lid to pop open. Inside were five small throwing daggers. Tessa pulled one from its pressed spot and studied it. It was made of steel with silver etchings of running wolves. She placed the blade in her palm and the handle started at her wrist and the tip of the blade didn't extend past her middle finger. "They are not necessarily lethal unless we brush a little wolfs bane on the ends." She spoke stroking the beautiful blade lovingly. "That's my girl!" Gerard replied approvingly._

 _Tessa stood beside her mother as they watched the Black S.U.V. drive off._

 _For two weeks Tessa used every free moment practicing with her new weapons. She loved them. The only weapons her family allowed her to touch were blunt staffs which she had quickly mastered. These were her next step to eventually a bow and then a gun. Her father and Uncle Chris always preached about being experienced with an array of weapons including your body. You never knew when a gun might jam, arrows run out, knives become a weapon against you blah, blah, blah. That lesson along with her Dads constant follow the code talk was ingrained into her before her physical training had begun. She admired her father for his code. He never necessarily killed every supernatural creature that crossed his path. He didn't believe in Genocide. He believed an animal should only be put down if it became to consumed with the monster, all humanity lost. She admired that about him._

 _It had been almost a month since her Dad and brother had gone on their California adventure with the texts and phone calls getting less and less. Tessa's friend Kassy had invited her to a party at one of the football players house this weekend. To take her mind off the absence of her family she made plans to "sleep over" at Kassy's house with her moms permission._

 _Tessa should've stayed at the party. It would have provided much needed ignorance. Her soul wouldn't have been shattered to pieces. Tessa wouldn't have had to see her family murdered by someone she loved and trusted._

 _Tessa had left the party early slightly buzzed because Logan one of the football players had gotten a little rough with her. No big deal other than her accidentally snapping his wrist for grabbing her chest. Kassy had been too pissed and drunk to take her home so she decided to walk. She would just sneak through her window at the back of the house which she always kept unlocked for entrance when she would sneak off and go for late night runs._

 _She rounded the huge yellow rose bush her mom adored to see her mom standing in front of her brother and father. Tessa wanted to run in and wrap her arms around her fathers neck and show her brother how good she was getting at her throwing daggers but something left her rooted in place. Her brain registered two things. Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably and Gerard stood across from her training his pistol at Tessa's whole world._

 _"We can help them! They may have been bitten but that doesn't mean they wont be able to control it. You can't do this!" Rebecca sobbed standing protectively in front of the love of her life and her little boy._

 _"You know this isn't our way. They are already dead! Polluted by the poison already changing their very being as we debate this." Gerard shouted back spittle flying._

 _Tessa felt her heart skip a few beats. Her brother and dad had been bitten by an Alpha. They would become the very thing the Argents hunted. She took a calming breathe. Surely it couldn't be that bad. They were trained and knew everything about werewolves. How hard could it be for her father and brother to learn to control their wolf halves. Herself and mother could build a special cage and keep them from harming others during the full moon. Tessa felt her panic slowly receding. They could make this work._

 _Tessa decided to just come out of hiding and explain the simplicity of the solution to her Grandpa. Tessa had barely lifted her foot when her nightmare unfolded right before her eyes. She watched her mother pull her gun from its holster located on her right hip and take aim. She wasn't quick enough. Three shots rang out as Gerard put her mother, father, and brother down._

 _Tessa collapsed where she stood. Her legs no longer able to hold her 125 pounds. She scooted herself under the thorny branches of her mothers rose bush not caring the sharp points were cutting her skin. She didn't know how long she stayed curled under the fragrant blooms. Minutes, hour. The flashing blue and red lights lit her property up like the fourth of July and she still couldn't move. She vaguely remembers the Officer who gently pulled her out and scooped her up into his arms carrying her._

 _She lay in the hospital bed twiddling her thumbs as she told her self rehearsed story for the fourth time. Knowing it would be the same as the first three times. " I was with my friend Kassy at a party. There was drinking and I had a few too many and this boy Logan got grabby so I left. I was trying to sneak back in my house so I wouldn't get in trouble for drinking. I passed by the window and that's when I saw…" Tessa stopped choking back a sob. "Its okay, I'm pretty sure I've got everything I need. Your Grandpa will be here in the morning to take you back with him once you've been cleared by the doctors." Officer Gustin informed her tucking away his note bad._

 _Tessa rolled over and feigned exhaustion as she concentrated on keeping her heart rate only slightly raised. The machine was letting everyone know her heart rate had increased but only by a little. They probably assumed it was due to the stress of the evening. She made a plan to run for it. Gerard hadn't seen her, didn't know she witnessed his crime. Tessa would bide her time, make herself ready. She thought about calling her Uncle Chris but couldn't do it. Who would believe her? She still couldn't believe it herself and she had seen every horrific moment. Tessa let the last of her tears go as she realized she was truly alone._

 **Present**

Tessa shook her head trying to dislodge the memory and failing of course. She sighed and continued brushing her midnight brown hair as she planned. The text had come from one of the very few Hunters she would occasionally contact for information on the Supernatural on goings. She had told herself over the years that when the time was right she would know, she would receive a sign of some sort.

That day had finally come. Dear Grandpa was attending his daughters funeral in Beacon Hills California. Tessa smirked at the irony. That was where her family's fate had been sealed. His daughters had been taken and Tessa was sad to admit she deserved it. Aunt Kate was a murderer just like her father and had paid the price. Uncle Chris and his family were living there too. Hell maybe the whole Argent family was meant to come to an end. That was fine with Tessa as long as Gerard went down with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yes this chapter is ridiculously short I apologize. Working on Chapter three and hoping to have it finished tomorrow. Thank you**

Chapter 2

Tessa read the very limited information her contact had emailed her. It was a page long if that. It explained what went down with Peter Hale from the fire and the Hale families demise and that Kate had set the fire, to his death in which his nephew Derek had claimed the Alpha's power. She sighed as she shut down the lap top and loaded it into its bag.

She grabbed her cell phone and took a deep breathe. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she dialed her Uncle Chris's number. She closed her eyes as it rang remembering his blue eyes, the same as her fathers.

"Hello?" came Uncle Chris's hushed voice.

"I heard about Aunt Kate." She croaked shocked at the tears forming at hearing her Uncle's voice.

"Who is this?" He demanded in a firmer tone.

Her throat closed. She remembered her Uncle and Aunt had put out a missing persons report the day after she disappeared from the hospital.

"It's Tessa." she sighed staring at her reflection in the hall mirror. She met her own Artic blue eyes and demanded herself to put the plan in motion.

"This isn't funny or the time for this. Do not call again." His voice hissed and he disconnected the call. With a huff Tessa realized she was going to have to "Nut up." as her brother use to say and go meet him face to face. She walked to her closet and pulled out black slacks, a pair of nice wedged heel boots, and her black long sleeve blouse. Apparently she was attending a funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Felt bad for the very short chapter so here you go. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are not necessary but are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 3

Tessa was tense the entire drive through Beacon Hills.

She had just left the realtors office with her new apartment key. A fake id and a few counts of credit card fraud if she was ever caught made it easy for her to move from place to place. She had paid for a 6 month lease on the apartment above a laundry mat across the street from the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

She couldn't help the shock she felt at the cleanliness and the decent up keep of the one bedroom apartment. The walls were a very light tan color with a dark brown laminate flooring made to look like hardwood. The one counter top not holding the sink and dishwasher was the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room. The bedroom was down the hall straight back and to the left while the bathroom was directly across from it. The apartment had come fully furnished with the exception of the bedroom but a quick call to the local furniture store and the land lord had led to a very comfy queen size bed being delivered. Tessa hefted her four suit cases up the stairs and began to unpack and prepare for the funeral which was in about two and a half hours.

Tessa felt satisfied with her outfit choice. Not only was it funeral appropriate but it hid her weapons nicely. One throwing dagger was strapped to both her wrists while two more were resting on her inner hips and the last remaining dagger was snug in her right boot. She studied her reflection in the mirror and knew she was ready. Gerard's number was up. She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as she pulled out of her parking spot in front of the laundry mat and headed towards the funeral.

Tessa was shocked at all the cameras and police presence. It quickly vanished when she saw her Grandfather and two other men making their way across the parking lot. She was at the far end choosing to park where no other vehicles were. She had assumed all the vehicles on the other side of the parking lot were here to morn the loss of the spawn of evil but quickly realized most of them belonged to the circus of the media.

She stepped from her vehicle and took in her surroundings. She watched the media snapping photos and gently jostling one another to get better shots from behind a barricade, the police keeping them back, her Uncle hugging his father, and behind a statue movement. She looked but what she thought she saw wasn't there until the Sheriff marched purposefully over and grabbed two teenage boys from their hiding spot.

"What is up with this crazy town." she mumbled to herself as she made her way to the grave sight. The police didn't give her any trouble and allowed her through. Within ten feet of the small remaining Argent family everyone looked up at her. It took everything Tessa had to meet Gerard's gaze and keep herself expressionless. He however couldn't school his shock. "My God." He huffed before taking Tessa in his arms. She stood there stiffly allowing the real monster to embrace her but not returning the affection. "Who is this?" Victoria, her Aunt hissed icily. "Tessa?" Chris asked bewildered. "We can talk about this later." Tessa sighed taking a seat in the back row as far away from her family as possible.

Tessa couldn't have told you a single word that was said during the services. The entire time she sat staring at the back of Gerard's head reminding herself that cameras and witnesses were everywhere to not use her dagger and slice his throat. Finally it was over. She stood up and her Uncle rushed over. "Please follow me to my house. We have a lot of questions…" Tessa nodded letting him know that was agreeable. Before anyone else could stop and talk to her she marched to her car and waited for the rest of them to get in their vehicles so she could follow.

The red Chevy Tahoe pulled into the driveway and stopped. Tessa parked by the curb so her exit wasn't cut off and went into the house. She followed behind two of Gerard's goons who had been at the funeral into the kitchen where food was laid out on the counter and table. She couldn't summon her appetite. Good thing to because as soon as Allison was sent upstairs the interrogation began.

"Where have you been, what happened?!" Chris demanded anger, hurt, fear, and caution crossing his features. Tessa could see Gerard standing in the kitchen doorway waiting for her response. "I came home that night from a party and found them like…" Tessa let her voice choke up. She couldn't let Gerard know she saw him, not yet anyway. "I freaked… At the hospital I overheard the nurses say something about in patient treatment so I bailed." She continued spinning her lie so perfectly she almost believed it herself. "I wasn't going to some mental house while my parents murderer ran free. So I've been trying to find whoever or whatever did it. So far no luck. Then I heard about Kate and decided too many people are getting away with killing our family. They need to pay!" Tessa seethed balling her fists and begging herself to stop glancing at her Grandfather and wondering if she could put a dagger between his eyes at this angle.

"Oh they will pay." Gerard agreed letting anger seep into his tone. "Sir, no disrespect but we can't have a liability for this operation. How long has it been and how much training has she had?" Goon number 1 popped off sticking his finger in her face. Tessa saw the perfect opportunity to release a little anger and prove she could be let in. With lightning quickness she grabbed the mans extended arm while stepping forward and bent it back so hard she felt herself dislocate his shoulder. In one fluid motion she had her left wrist dagger in her hand and pinned underneath Goons chin whom had gone down to one knee due to the pain of the shoulder injury.

A twinge of guilt shot through her as her Uncle Chris actually took a step back from her. "Anyone else want to question her usefulness?" Gerard asked pointedly sounding proud and bored at the same time. The room remained silent other than a hushed groan from Goon. "Saddle up gentlemen. We've got a werewolf to catch." He ordered giving Tessa a nod to instruct her to let his co Hunter go. With disgust she followed his order. "The game has begun." she told herself and couldn't stop the smirk that tugged her lips. Gerard returned it with a small smile of his own.

"If you only knew you bastard." She snarled inwardly as she followed the group out to the vehicles. Once again she found herself behind the Hunter Caravan as they headed to an area a man had been mutilated inside an ambulance.

Tessa couldn't bear having her back exposed to the evil bastard so she choose to stay at the rear of the Hunting party. They were in the woods hot on the trail of the werewolf who had attacked the ambulance. She happily let everyone got ahead of her as they ascended a small slope. As she drew closer she could hear growling which was quickly replaced by a male voice crying out in pain.

Tessa ran up the slope that quickly turned from dirt to rock and took in the awful scene. Her Uncle had his shock stick and was electrocuting the werewolf who had apparently triggered a snare. She checked her surroundings as Chris fired off questions at the now shifted back wolf. Her breathe caught as she saw Derek which she recognized from the picture in his file and a teen hidden behind a tree.

They made eye contact with her briefly and she could see them tense preparing to bolt. A quick glance around informed her everyone's attention was on the suspended wolf. Tessa slightly shook her head hoping they would trust her to not reveal their hiding spot.

….he wasn't alive I swear." She heard the fear in the wolf's voice as he pleaded with her Uncle and Grandfather. "Gentleman! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we caught?" Gerard called out raising his voice for everyone to hear. "An omega." Chris replied in a confident, business tone. "A lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack, a survivor of a pack that was cut down, maybe even murdered, or possibly alone by his own choice." Gerard continued as if he were teaching a class and not out in the middle of the woods.

Tessa kept her eyes briefly on her grandfather and started watching the two wolfs hiding. "Certainly not a wise choice." Her attention returned to her grandfather at the change of his tone. It went from informative to below 40 degrees and her stomach plummeted. She couldn't hear anything or move anything. Everything happened so slowly. Derek was holding the younger one back as he tried to come to the Omega's aid both watching in fear and anger. Tessa watched her Gerard swing the sword and felt her empty stomach heave as he sliced the terrified wolf in half. She didn't know if Derek and the other wolf were using their super hearing but she looked straight at them and whispered "I am so sorry."

"No code. Not anymore. From now on these things are bodies waiting to be cut in half!" Gerard's glacier voice instructed. "Because I don't care if they are wounded and weak or seemingly harmless, begging for their life promising they will never ever hurt anyone, or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they are getting into, we find them we kill them. We kill them all!" Tessa didn't wait around anymore. She shook her head knowing she shouldn't have been surprised at his black soul. Sadly she realized as she headed back to her car that a black soul was a compliment. This man didn't have one and never did.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Apparently I am on a roll! Lol anywho I may not be this good at posting everyday all the time but I promise I will at the very least make it a weekly thing. Thank you o those who have favorite my story it means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.s. 26 more days until the new season of Teen Wolf YAY!**

Chapter 4

Tessa tossed and turned begging for a dreamless night. The rain pounded outside her window. Every time she closed her eyes a new face haunted her dreams. The Omega that Gerard had heartlessly butchered in the woods. She finally realized all those years of training was part of an excuse. Tessa could never go through with killing. She had thought she could kill her Grandfather for what he did but in the end it would make her just like him. A monster.

She let herself break down and sob. What could she do. She cried for her murdered family and for herself. Tessa had wasted all these years and everything she had on Gerard and now she had nothing to live for. With a determined shake of her head she yanked out one of her daggers and placed the cool metal to her inner wrist. A bolt of lightning lit up the room and reflected off the running wolves etched into the handle. It made her stop.

Tessa inhaled deeply calming the dark thoughts within her. Instead of killing people mainly her Grandfather why not try saving them.

That moment she knew what her new life meaning was. She hadn't been given the chance to save her family, to help her father and brother through their first change. She knew with every fiber of her being they would have fought not to hurt anyone and succeeded. Maybe this time she could fight for them. If she could find Derek and the teen boy she could save them from her Grandfather. He was too far gone for anyone to save but Derek and his pack, any werewolves in this town she could save from him.

As the storm raged on outside Tessa's inner storm was quiet as she slept and for the first time in years she slept without a single nightmare.

Tessa couldn't believe how refreshed she felt. Her body hummed with energy as she hopped out of bed and started the shower allowing the water to heat up. She grabbed a pair of low ride blue jeans and a black under armor shirt.

After a good scrub and throwing on her clothes she decided today she would wear her shoulder length hair down. She stuck a hair tie in her pocket just in case though.

Placing her daggers in their hiding spots on her body she took a last glance at her appearance. Her hair was rocking some soft waves, her eyes actually looked alive and her cheeks had a healthy pink hue.

She had dreamed last night of her parents, her brother. As she laced up her black hiking boots she recalled their smiles and her fathers "There's my girl." It was a sign. Tessa had finally set herself on the right track. She was no longer a hunter. She had dubbed herself a Guardian. Tonight was the full moon and Tessa was ready for the Hunters and anxiously ready to start making a difference.

She skipped down the alley stairs that led to her apartment and rounded the corner slamming into a man carrying two full bags of dirty towels and sheets. "I'm so sorry." Tessa stated picking up one of the bundles and opening the door to the laundry mat allowing the man entrance and following behind. "It's quite alright. My names Deaton. I run the animal clinic across the street." He replied shifting his bundle and holding out his hand. Tessa felt a genuine smile cross her lips as she took his hand and shook it. "Tessa…Tessa Argent." she introduced tired of using fake last names. Argent may have bad blood in the family tainting the name but she wanted to cleanse it. Make it a name one day she would be proud of again.

"Would it be rude of me to ask for a little help? I'm short handed at the clinic and normally don't run these machines." he asked timidly seeming almost guilty of asking her. "I would love to." She answered opening two washers and throwing the soiled towels into one and sheets into the other. As she poured the soap in and set the wash cycles to use hot water the vet placed quarters into the coin slot. "You must think I'm an idiot. I can operate on animals but not use a basic machine." He joked with a humored sigh. "Of course not. I saw you watching. I bet you could do it now that someone showed you." she reassured him and silently wondered why she felt so comfortable around this complete stranger. "I haven't seen you around are you new in town?" he asked motioning for her to sit with him in the chairs by the window. "No sir just moved here." she answered taking a seat next to him. "Argent…that name sounds familiar. Are you related to anyone around here?" he asked leaning back and smoothing an invisible wrinkle from his lab coat. Tessa felt herself stiffen not knowing if he really knew her family or was just a curious person. She paused and let herself go with her gut. She could be honest with him. "Not by choice sadly." she sighed not meeting his gaze.

"People say you can't choose your family but I tend to disagree. Life is all about making choices. They lead you down a certain path. I for one like being able to choose my own destiny." he told her compassion lacing his voice. Tessa looked him in the eyes and smiled. "You are not only amazing for taking care of animals but very wise Mr. Deaton. It was a pleasure meeting you." Tessa said rising and hoping he knew she truly meant it.

"You be careful out there alone. There are all kinds of monsters lurking." he replied standing with her to walk her to the door. As she past through a thought came to her and she couldn't stop herself from saying it. " I disagree. There aren't monsters Sir. There are people who do monstrous things that one day become the very thing that devours their souls and turns them into a monster." she told him hearing the conviction of her belief in her voice. "I'm not the only one around here who seems to be wise." He smirked giving her an approving nod. "I'll be seeing you." he called as she headed down the sidewalk to her car. Tessa shivered at his words. They weren't threatening but they felt foreboding.

Tessa pulled into the post office and searched her key ring for her assigned box. She smiled as she pulled the package out that she had been waiting for. Inside was a fake I.D. and badge claiming she was a wildlife officer. She could pass herself off as a rookie if she needed to get files with potential werewolf attacks from the police station. Tessa tucked her new toy into her small backpack and headed to her next stop. The Beacon Hills Preserve. It was time to get familiar with the wooded area and would be a great workout to burn off this extra energy until nightfall when the moon would come out…and so would the Hunters and werewolves.

Tessa had never ran so hard in her entire life. An hour into her hike she had gotten a text from a blocked number. All it had said was "Save him." and the him was a picture from a year book of a teen boy who looked sad and afraid…like a puppy who had been kicked one too many times with the name Isaac Lahey under the photo and the address to the Police Station. As she sped down the road she hurriedly put her hair in a ponytail. "Always prepared." She told herself smoothing a stray lock and pulling out her fake badge.

Tessa quickly parked the car and headed in. The young woman looked up from the front desk and smiled. Tessa returned the kind grin and took a leap of faith while crossing her fingers. She pulled out her badge and showed it while pointing to the doorway behind the desk. Luck was with her tonight as the officer motioned for her to enter and informed her that if she needed anything to please let her know.

Tessa calmly and slowly made her way down the hallway eyeing the Sheriffs office to the left. She hung back pretending to read an email as an Officer came out of the Office and continued down the hallway. He hadn't even looked up to see she was there. Tessa's luck was two for two. She entered the sheriffs office and hadn't even finished searching the first drawer when she heard the door knob turn. She hid under the desk and silently pushed the drawer closed. From her hiding spot she saw a teen boy with short buzzed cut brown hair reach for a small keypad that when he touched came off the wall. "Oh crap." she heard him mumble as he hurried from the office.

Tessa counted to ten and made her way from her hiding spot and studied the empty box. It finally dawned on her that, that is where the cell keys were kept. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she silently and slowly made her way back into the hall. A glance towards the end showed her that there was a trail of blood on the floor. Hugging herself to the wall she half crouched and stealthily made her way to the end. Before she could peak around the corner she heard the teens voice again but couldn't make out his words before they were silenced. The sound of squeaky shoes on the floor was the only thing Tessa heard.

She dared a quick peak around the corner and saw the young man being dragged by one of Gerard's men. Tessa tucked back behind the wall and began trying to figure out how to get the boy out of harms way. Apparently not waiting on her the shrill of the fire alarm told her she had just ran out of time. She stood straight up and ran the few feet separating her from the cell room. Everything happened so quickly. Isaac had shifted and gotten out of his cage. In his werewolf form he had gone after the Hunter while the teen crouched against the wall attempting to get out of harms way. She returned to her crouched form and joined the boy. Isaac quickly had the Hunter rendered unconscious and turned to face them. Tessa pushed the boy into the wall as she placed herself in front of him.

A loud crunch brought all three pairs of eyes to the doorway. Derek Hale stood there taking in Isaacs state. Isaac had lost interest in his Alpha and reset his sights on the two humans. Before he could do anything Red eyed Derek let out a roar the brought Isaac into a crouched fetal position. After a moment Isaac looked up to his Alpha and was back to his human appearance. The scared and panting from fear teen beside Tessa spoke. "How did you do that?" "I'm the Alpha." Derek replied looking at the pair with confidence etched on his face. Isaac remained huddled and began shaking sweat coating his forehead. Derek looked at Isaac and jerked his head to the open doorway. He marched purposefully out Isaac right behind him taking his Alphas cue.

"I'm Tessa Argent. I don't have time to explain but please know you can call me for help. I'm not with Gerard." Tessa spoke quickly as she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Good luck." she added before bolting down the hallway. Tessa made her exit without being seen. "Three for three." she told herself smiling as she drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to the new favorites of my story its greatly appreciated! I'm on a roll with writing but once again my schedule gets crazy sometimes so I may not be able to post everyday but I will try my hardest to do so. And hopefully on the more hectic weeks I will be able to post one chapter for the whole week. Until then Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5

Ever since the night at the Sheriffs station Tessa couldn't shake the optimism that had collected within her. It was like she was seeing the whole world in a new light since her families passing. The teen known as Stiles had recently been texting her and she felt for some reason protective of him. She turned the TV. on for back ground noise as she read over their exchanges.

Stiles 9:15am

You're an Argent…how do I know I can trust you?

Tessa 9:16am

You don't. All I can say is be careful especially around Gerard…The offer still stands on contacting me if you need help.

Stiles 12:47pm

Derek keeps biting people to build his pack. Can you stop that?

Tessa 12:49pm

Is he doing it against their will?!

Stiles 12:50pm

Not exactly…He has a sales pitch that apparently is so good even after the warning about your family they still go in for the buy.

Tessa 1:15pm

So Derek is telling these people before the bite the risks and that there are Hunters hot on his trail and they still want in?… Stiles I can't believe I'm saying this but he's doing the Bite thing the right way. I can't and won't draw a battle line over this. I'm sorry.

Stiles 1:16pm

Everyone's drawing battle lines! Your family! Derek! Where do you stand?

Tessa 1:17pm

Go to a computer and search Tessa Argent. You should find an article about my parents and brother. The answer is Gerard did it. I saw everything. Then ask me what side I'm on!

Tessa has spent the rest of the day at the public library. They had Beacon Hills High School yearbooks from last year that Tessa helped herself to. She found Stiles and saw he was a Lacrosse player for his school. She flipped to the page with the team pictures and found Stiles with a goofy grin on his face with his arm wrapped brotherly around his team mate. Tessa gasped as she realized he was the teen who had been with Derek that night Gerard had killed the Omega. Scott McCall was captioned in the players list. Finally Tessa was beginning to discover the players in Gerard's game.

Tessa spent the rest of the evening walking around the town of Beacon Hills. She had found a 24 hour diner that had the best omelet's she had ever tasted. It was late as she took the back alleys home. You can see why she would be surprised to see a black S.U.V. pull into the alley. Tessa quickly ducked behind a dumpster and watched as her Uncle, Grandfather, and one of his goons enter the vet clinic. Tessa was concerned about Dr. Deaton so she sat, waited, and watched.

About an hour passed and the group came out with a wrapped body in tow. Tessa was relieved and shocked when the vet stuck is head out the door. "Remember Gentlemen the Hunt is on. Whatever did this did it for the kill alone. The question is are all the Hunters who are predators now the prey?" With that said he closed the clinic door and Tessa heard the harsh click of the lock. She quickly added Deaton to the players list and as she made her way home she wondered to herself what team was he on.

As Tessa snuggled under the covers her cell phone chimed alerting her to a new text.

Stiles 12:04am

Do you know anything about a reptilian like monster?

Tessa 12:04am

No! Why? Are you okay?!

Stiles 12:05am

I'm fine can't say the same for the mechanic working on my jeep. Why am I talking to you?! You never know anything!

Tessa 12:06am

Stiles I'm sorry. I'm trying!

Tessa never got a response back and fell into a fitful sleep. After a hot shower Tessa was brushing her teeth when her phone chimed.

Stiles 10:16am

Can you get us your families Bestiary?

Tessa 10:17am

No can do. Gerard has it and I have no idea where he keeps it.

Stiles 10:17am

Again why do I even bother.

Tessa could feel Stiles' frustration through the text and decided to leave him be. She was pleased however that he kept coming to her for help but upset that so far she had not been able to give him any. Talk about feeling useless. Tessa opened the paper she had picked up this morning to see that the Lacrosse team had a game tonight. She may not have been able to help Stiles much but the least she could do was attend his game and keep a eye on him.

Tessa flinched as a huge teenager sent one of Beacon Hills players crashing to the ground. She was standing on the ground covered by the bleachers so her Grandfather wouldn't see her. She glanced over to the bench to see Stiles and his Coach talking. She was glad she came. Tessa could keep her eyes on Stiles and found a new fascination with the sport Lacrosse.

Tessa groaned with the rest of the crowd as another player was hit hard and was not getting back up. She sent up a silent plea as he was taken off the field on a stretcher. A quick glance around had her swearing under her breathe. The teen she was here to look out for had vanished.

A quick search of the parking lot Tessa found a girl sitting in her car. "Excuse me. Have you seen Stiles? She questioned pretending to not notice she had been crying. "Um yeah he went in there." She replied in a sad tone. "Thanks!" Tessa called jogging to the building.

She had searched everywhere but the pool. When she entered she took everything in. A blonde girl lay unmoving but alive on the concrete. In the farthest swim area she saw a creature pacing the floor and Stiles holding up an unmoving but conscious Derek. Before she could wrap her mind around what she was seeing Stiles let the Alpha go and started swimming hard for the edge of the pool.

Tessa sprang to action. She pumped her legs with everything she had and dove into the pool as Stiles reached the edge. Kicking hard she swam down meeting the pissed off eyes of the Alpha. She wrapped one arm around his hard firm waist and used the other to place his around her neck and kicked for the surface. They both gasped in air as Stiles joined them. Tessa maneuvered Derek's large and heavy body so that his back was pressed up against her and she kept a hold of him so he wouldn't take on water. Stiles looked exhausted as he tried to offer her help and she shook her head. "Tell me you got him!" the Alpha demanded breathlessly. Stiles' silence spoke volumes.

Thirty minutes had passed and Tessa kept her legs moving to hold her and Derek above water as Stiles swam beside her. "I can't believe you showed up here." Stiles huffed looking at her. "I figured you were due a bit of help. Needed to make myself useful." She replied her arms around Derek. "Who is she Stiles?" Derek question in an irritated tone. "Someone we can trust." he snapped pointedly at the Alpha.

"I'm Tessa. I would shake your hand but I don't think I can haul you back up." Tessa spoke trying to break the tension. "Your thoughtfulness is appreciated." Derek replied giving Stiles a pointed look. "Oh I'm sorry but I thought my survival was up to a paralyzed wolf. Sorry for the lack of thoughtfulness!" Stiles snapped glaring at Derek. The creatures frustrated growl echoed around them.

"I hate to be a complainer but I can't stay up much longer." Tessa huffed gripping Derek tighter. "We need something to hold onto." Stiles agreed looking around the pool. Stiles and Tessa both eyed the small diving boards. They nodded at one another and swam for it Tessa towing Derek hoping he wasn't taking on water. Stiles reached out and started helping Tessa. As they reached the small platform exhaustion took over and neither of them willing to let go of one another sank.

Tessa caught the Alpha's eyes and saw how sorry and thankful he was that they were all probably about to drown because neither her or Stiles were willing to leave him to die. Out of no where Tessa watched Derek and Stiles disappear above her and then felt herself being pulled from the water. As she lay on her back taking in air her hair rose at the ferocious growl of a werewolf. She turned her head and watched Scott growling face the creature. It's tail wrapped around his ankle and sent him flying into a large mirror that shattered on impact. Tessa raised up on wobbly arms reaching for her dagger hoping she had enough strength to aim and throw it.

Scott sprang back up holding a large shard as the creature stalked toward him. It was a only a few feet from the young wolf when it caught its reflection in Scotts makeshift weapon. With a shriek it sprang catching the wall and making an exit through a closed skylight. Tessa felt herself grin slightly as she realized the Alpha was up on his own seemingly unharmed.

Tessa followed Scott and Stiles down to the parking lot and watched as he plugged a USB into the port. "Is that even a language?" Stiles snapped eyeing the screen. "How are we suppose to find what this thing is?" Scott wondered aloud studying the unknown language. "It's called a Kanima." answered Derek approaching with a pretty blonde.

Tessa eyed her curiously and stayed behind Stiles and Scott. "You knew what it was this whole time." Stiles fumed glaring at the Alpha. "No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek answered calmly. "It doesn't know what it is." Scott said catching on. "Or who." Derek added. "What else do you know?" Stiles questioned in an angry tone. "Just stories, rumors." the Alpha answered keeping his tone calm. "It's like us." Scott spoke trying to get more information. "A shape shifter yes, but it's not right. It's like a...a." "An abomination." Stiles finished for the Alpha. Derek nodded affirming Stiles' statement.

The pair turned to leave when Scott called out Derek's name. "We need to work together on this." Scott told him nodding to Tessa to include her in the operation. "Maybe even tell the Argents." he added knowing it would anger Derek. "You trust them!" Derek bit out disbelief and disgust clearly on his face. "Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something scary, stronger, and faster than any of us out there and its killing people! We still don't know anything about it!" Scott argued passionately. "I know one thing. When I find it I'm gonna kill it." Derek replied articly storming off.

"I will help in anyway I can." Tessa said breaking the silence as Derek disappeared around the building. "After tonight you will be the first person I call." Stiles replied giving her a nod of thanks. "Scott please be careful. Gerard is unpredictable and clever. Don't get yourself killed." Tessa instructed the young wolf who gave her a nod and small smile. With that Tessa went home. Reeking of chlorine she slowly made her way to her bedroom to grab a tank top and sleep pants. A cool breeze alerted her to her open window. The hair on her neck rose as she withdrew her dagger and whipped around to plunge it into the threat lurking behind her. A strong hand caught her forearm causing Tessa to twist her arm out the predators grasp and face it. She quickly relaxed her fighting stance when she realized it was Derek.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" she questioned sarcastically making her way to her dresser and pulling out her intended sleep wear. "I just wanted to say thanks for not leaving me to drown." He told her in a quiet voice. Tessa realized it made him uncomfortable to thank her for saving his life.

She quickly concluded why.

He was an Alpha who was rescued by an awkward, sarcastic teen boy and a woman who's family had murdered his. "No thanks necessary. My last name may be Argent but I will die before I ever act like them." She told him feeling her shoulders tense. Apparently she had said the right thing. A seductive smile spread across his handsome face as he came to stand behind her. His chin hair tickled her ear as he bent closer to her.

"As a reward I was going to ask you if you wanted to join my pack." he whispered seductively as his hands trailed from her hip to her shoulders. Anger and lust flared in Tessa. She reached up grasping his forearm firmly and launching him over her head onto his back. "Get out!" She snarled looming over him her dagger in her hand. "You are just like Gerard!" She added stomping out of her room and locking herself in the bathroom.

The door was ripped from it hinges and Tessa pressed herself against the sink as the Red eyed Alpha took her throat into his hand and applied pressure. "I am nothing like your disgusting family." He snapped a growl rumbling in his chest. "Manipulate and use whatever you can to get someone to do something for you." Tessa huffed slightly winded from the pressure on her neck. A bewildered look crossed Derek's face as his eyes returned to their green color and took a step back.

"The only reason you are asking me is because I have fighting experience and because I'm an Argent. You were hoping seeing me as a wolf would throw Gerard off his game. Trust me it won't. He murdered my brother, father, and unbitten mother for speaking against him. He will just kill me too without a second thought." She informed him not sorry hurt was showing in her blue eyes. Derek's eyes grew as her words sunk in. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, turned around and left out the window.

Tessa sighed sadly and turned on the shower. It needed to be cold because even though Derek had tried playing her, her skin was on fire where he had caressed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I will never be one of those people who hold her story ransom for reviews. But I'm feeling kind of neglected lol. Anywho here you go and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Stiles 10:00am

Code Red, yellow, blue…Hell I don't know! Isaac's been cleared he's back at school. Derek's up to something!

Tessa 10:01am

On it…I'll let you know if I track down Derek

Tessa spent the late morning wondering the Preserve and finally made her way to the Hales old home. What was left of it anyway. Tessa opened the door and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. "What are you doing here?" Her Uncle Chris snapped lowering his weapon. "Looking for Derek." she replied taking in the destroyed home. Tessa could feel the pain that was left with the shell. At one point in time however she knew this house was filled with love and laughter.

"We haven't seen you since the night after the funeral." Chris stated taking a seat on the stairs. "Yeah well your family has its murdering techniques and I have my own non killer ways." Tessa spat not having the energy to play pretend with these people anymore. Her Uncle looked at her with bewilderment at her open hostility. Tessa shook her head at the man she was stuck with as her remaining family and left.

Stiles 1:25pm

Lydia's in trouble. Derek thinks she's the Kanima. Erica and Isaac are planning on giving her the venom as a test. He kidnapped Jackson and did the same to him.

Tessa 1:26pm

Heading your way. Stiles if she is the Kanima and shifts run! Run like hell.

Taking her own advice she kicked up dirt as she raced through the woods leaping over fallen trees and making her way to her car.

Tessa pulled into the High School parking area to find Derek parked at the back of the lot standing outside his Black Camaro. She pulled in beside him and got out. "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked irritation leaking out in his tone. "I'm NOT here to kill a teenage girl. I'm here to protect her by any means necessary!" She replied letting the sun glint off her dagger in her hand for emphasis. An actual grin tugged the corner of his mouth revealing a dimple. Tessa was about to ask him what he found so amusing when his eyes focused on a window and all amusement vanished from his features leaving a cold hard stare. "Will you kill her when she turns back into that thing and begins slaughtering innocent people? Because she just ingested Kanima venom and is still standing." Derek informed her his jaw clenching and unclenching.

Stiles 2:02pm

Please help us. It can't be her. We need more time to figure this out. You promised you would help me and I'm begging you to help me now.

Tessa glanced at the tense Alpha and typed her response.

Tell me what you need me to do.

Tessa tucked her phone back into her pocket and turned to the Alpha smiling. He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I'm pretty sure you won't try anything during school hours. Too many witnesses. I'm starving and going to grab something to eat." She told him jangling her keys for emphasis. Tessa thought Derek's eyebrows where going to disappear into his hairline. "No matter what I choose its what you want. If I go with you I'm leaving Lydia alone with a school full of humans and my pack. If I stay I will be wondering if its exactly what you wanted." he spoke. Tessa could see his mind racing trying to make the right choice.

Tessa climbed into her car and pulled out of the parking lot watching Derek watching her. Knowing he was still guessing on what he should have done. Tessa actually began laughing as she sped away.

Tessa sat on the porch of Scott McCall's house and sighed with relief when Stiles' jeep stopped at the curb. Lydia, Jackson she guessed, Stiles and her cousin Allison all piled out. The two family members shot each other a look of confusion at the others presence. Not willing to get into the details at the moment Tessa chose to ignore Allison and followed Stiles and the group inside.

"Who's this?" Lydia asked motioning to Tessa. Stiles' frantic door locking was a distraction. "My cousin Tessa. She's giving us a ride back when we're done." Allison answered quickly. Tessa couldn't help give her an approving nod at her quick thinking.

Everyone stared at one another awkwardly as silence filled the room. Tessa watched Lydia shoot Stiles a look at his over exuberant locking of the front door. "Uh, there's been a few break ins in the neighborhood." Stiles explained awkwardly. On impulse he grabbed a chair and wedged it under the front door handle. Lydia gave him a what the hell look motioning to the chair. "And a murder." Stiles spoke unconvincingly. Jackson sighed and Tessa couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah it was bad." Stiles added making it more unbelievable.

"Lydia follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson spoke taking his cue from Allison's head jerk. "Seriously. What is going on with everyone?" Lydia muttered following Jackson. Stiles, Allison, and Tessa watched the couple leave. "Thank God. You need to work on your poker face." Tessa said to Stiles shaking her head. Allison shot her a grin at her comment. "I'll check the back door if you two will keep a look out." Tessa stated hating the way she felt like a sitting duck. "Good idea." Stiles agreed giving her two thumbs up. Tessa rolled her eyes at his nervous display and headed down the hall.

Tessa paced back and forth as the two teen kept watch. Something was wrong she could feel it. "Call Scott. They're here." Stiles stated surprisingly calm as he tossed Allison his cell phone. Tessa joined Stiles and peeked out the window. The sun was setting and standing across the street was Derek and his pack.

It was dark and the pack still stood outside watching and waiting. The Trio grew more anxious the longer they remained trapped in the house. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked Allison who was playing nervously with her phone. "I think…I think I have to call my dad." She answered fear leaking into her voice. "But if he finds you here, you and Scott…" "I know." She answered in a small voice that quivered slightly. "What are we suppose to do? They're not her to scare us okay. They are here to kill Lydia." Allison's told him her voice shaking. However she put away her phone.

Tessa couldn't help her moment of happiness. Allison wasn't remotely close to her father and Grandfathers behavior. She was more like Tessa. Without thinking she put a comforting hand on Allison's shoulder. Her cousin placed her cell phone free hand over Tessa's and gave it a thankful squeeze.

"Hey I got an idea." Stiles whispered hoping the wolves outside couldn't hear him.

"I need you to shoot one of them." He told Allison his body slightly bouncing from the pent up anxiety.

"Are you serious?" Allison whispered looking at him like he was crazy.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves. So lets do it. Or at least give it a shot right." Stiles told her a slight confidence building in his face.

"Okay." Allison agreed reluctantly.

"Look they don't think we are going to fight. So if one of them gets hit I guarantee you they will take off. So just shoot one of them." Stiles pressed the confidence coming through in his voice.

"Which one?" Allison asked peeking out the window.

Stiles' began panting as nerves and anxiety ramped up in the room. "Derek. Preferably in the head." Stiles answered his eyes going slightly wide.

Tessa felt her heart constrict.

"If Scott can catch an arrow Derek definitely can." Allison argued reasonably.

Tessa watched and listened as the two went back and forth. Maybe that's why Isaac was able to successfully sneak up on them and toss Tessa, Allison, and Stiles.

Tessa sprang up as Isaac eyes glowing stalked towards Stiles. She leapt onto his back only to be thrown off her foot catching a lamp as it and her slammed into the floor. Shattered pieces went everywhere.

Allison ran upstairs and warned Lydia. Tessa felt warmth coat he side as she removed a piece of Porcelain lamp from her left side. Isaac grabbed the back of Stiles' jacket. Tessa sprang up letting her adrenaline numb the pain and delivered a hard kick into Isaacs ribs. With a growl he let go of Stiles and lunged for her. The impact knocked them into a book shelf as the power went out.

"Stiles, Tessa it here!" Allison shouted down the stairs.

Tessa fought hard against Isaac.

She landed a right hook to his jaw but his left clawed hand caught her upper right arm. A round house kick pissed him off even more as he jumped on top of her. She felt her chest clench as he raised his arm to deliver a killing swipe of his claws when he jerked and fell limply to her side.

Allison stood having launched a small arrow into his calf. As Tessa scrambled to her feet she realized her clever little cousin had gotten Kanima venom onto the arrow.

"Thanks." She told her cousin cheerily proud to have an Argent fighting along side her. Tessa knew Allison could have easily killed Isaac with his back exposed however she had chosen a non lethal way to handle him.

Tessa felt proud of her. So did Scott who came out of no where giving Allison a sweet approving smile.

To make a statement Tessa flung the front door open and smiled as Scott launched first Isaac then Erica onto the front lawn.

Derek looked surprised and irritated as the four stepped out onto the porch.

"I think I get why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek spoke a cocky grin spreading across his lips at his last statement.

"I can hold you off till the cops get here." Scott retorted.

As if on cue sirens pierced the quiet night.

However that wasn't the only sound the group heard. A hiss sounded from above them as Derek looked up to the roof. The four jumped off the porch onto the lawn to see what had grabbed the Alphas attention.

The Kanima looked down at the group and let out a shriek and then disappeared from view.

"Get them out of here." Derek ordered Boyd eyeing his two motionless pack members.

Fast moving foot steps from inside the house had the groups attention on the open door as Lydia rushed out.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" She demanded afraid and out of breath.

"Everyone stood staring disbelievingly at the girl who they thought Had been the creature.

"It's Jackson." Scott whispered disbelievingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 7

Tonight Tessa was seriously second guessing her workout routine. Her hiking boots slapped the concrete as she tried to keep up with Derek. But hey she was only human.

Ahead of her he scaled a ten foot fence in a blink of an eye determined not to lose the Kanima. Tessa felt the links dig into her hand as she scaled it at a much slower pace. By the time she dropped to the other side Derek and his target were out of sight. "Damn it." she hissed taking off hoping to catch up.

Tessa finally found the pair in a heated fight where neither were holding back. Derek attempted a punch but missed his mark and ended up damaging a support pillar concrete flying. The Kanima saw the opening and pushed Derek knocking him off balance. On all fours Derek bared his fangs at the creature and picked up a car door just in time to avoid being shredded to pieces by the Kanimas claws.

The creature advanced pinning Derek up against a column. Both Supernatural beings got within mere inches of one another's face. Derek's roar and the Kanima's high pitched shriek made Tessa flinch. The Alpha used the door and shoved it into the monster sending it sprawling onto its back. Derek tossed the door to the side like it was a paper bag and lunged for the Kanima which jumped and crawled up onto the underside of the bridge.

It's claws must have hit something because an electrical box sparked then flashed blinding the three momentarily. The Kanima took the opportunity to strike. It fell to the ground landing easily and grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt. Tessa was about to interfere when squealing tires and headlights appeared.

The creature turned to face the new threat as Chris Argent opened fire. Tessa and Derek took this distraction and disappeared from sight. Ducking behind a thick support column they listened as Chris fully unloaded on the creature. It got quiet. Derek was about to come out of hiding but Tessa grabbed his arm and as he went to give her a dark look her eyes pleaded with him as she shook her head.

Derek gave her a curt nod letting her know he would stay. A hiss sent Tessa's nerves into overdrive as she listened to her Uncle attempt to open fire once again only to realize he was out of ammo. He released the spent clip and as it clattered to the ground. Tessa risked a look. The Kanima slammed its back feet into Chris Argents chest sending him hard into the concrete column. With the wind knocked out of him he was not getting back up anytime soon.

Shadows danced in the headlights. The brightness didn't let Tessa make out exactly what was going on but somehow the Kanima was forced back and decided to run for it. Derek grabbed her arm pulling her up and towed her along side of him as they followed the Creatures opening and made a run for it.

Tessa puffed along as they came up to a growing populated area. Derek slowed releasing her as she bent at the knees to catch her breath. "For a human you're not to bad at keeping up." Derek quipped taking in her stance. "Bite me Hale." Tessa shot back letting a smile tug at her lips. "So is that a yes to my offer then." He asked cocking his head to the side. "In your dreams." Tessa sighed standing. They were hidden among a few cars outside a night club called Jungle.

Tessa scanned the area and caught sight of Scott and Stiles sneaking in a side door. Tessa couldn't wipe the grin off her face as her and Derek took the same entrance and entered the club. "Water everywhere yet not a drop to drink." Tessa said eyeing the Alpha she was with. "Go swimming." He scoffed pushing her towards the dance floor. "Gladly." She called moving her body to the music and wading into the gyrating bodies.

As she moved among the men she kept a look out. At one of her hip rolls a man bumped into her. She turned to apologize but stopped recognizing him from Scott and Stiles Lacrosse game. A fog machine had been activated and visibility was difficult. Out of no where she felt a slight sting and warmth on her neck before her body decided to completely stop working.

Tessa landed next to the boys' teammate and that's when the Kanima appeared. Before it could make its move however a Red eyed Alpha emerged from the fog and delivered a lethal swipe to the creatures throat. Tessa heard the screams erupt and watched from the corner of her eye as everyone panicked and began running.

Tessa was trying to figure out how she was going to get out of there when Derek's non wolf face looked down at her. With an annoyed look he gently scooped her up and cradled her protectively in his arms. Tessa couldn't believe the Alpha was helping her. As if reading her thoughts Derek spoke as he carried her. "This makes us even for the night at the pool." "Deal." Tessa agreed in no position to piss off the Alpha. At some point Tessa lost consciousness.

A slight tugging feeling made Tessa's eyes snap open. Her eyes met Derek's as he was leaning over her and removing her bandage on her upper right arm. He had successfully removed her shirt without waking her leaving Tessa in a black spaghetti strap shirt she wore underneath her long sleeved shirts.

"Nice patch job." Derek complimented taking in her stitched up arm. "Thanks." she replied calmly realizing she could move her fingers. "If I gave you your gun could you fire it if you needed to?" Derek asked scanning her room for the weapon. "I don't use guns." She snapped harsher than she intended to.

"I don't like them either." he agreed. A moment of silence passed as he looked down at her. "I read about your family. What happened?" Derek asked as he sat beside her. "Gerard." She answered sadly. This took Derek by surprise. "My dad and brother came here years ago and were bitten. My dear sweet Grandfather wanted to put them down and my mom got in the way. So they all were put down." Tessa clarified for him.

Derek got up and disappeared out of the room. Maybe her story had dredged up his hurt at losing his family. Tessa sighed wondering how long the paralysis was going to last. A few minutes later Derek came walking back in as he hung up her cell phone and then plugged it into its charger and laid it on her nightstand. Without saying a word he gently removed her shoes and socks. Sliding his arms under her he lifted her pulled back the blankets and tucked her in.

Tessa remained silent as she watched him. After he stepped away from her she thought he was going to leave but all he did was remove his footwear and lay on the bed with her above the covers. "What are you doing?" She asked in a neutral tone. "I can't leave until the venom wears off. You're to vulnerable." He explained looking at her as if she had brain damage. "Oh…Thank you." Tessa replied her confusion building.

"Did you come back here to kill your Grandfather." He asked propping his head on his hand and studying her intently.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "But I couldn't go through with it. I hate him yes but if I kill him I'm no better than he is."

"Have you ever killed before?" Derek questioned his face a neutral mask.

"No." She replied. "I might if someone I care about life's in danger. I watched my family die. I will not watch anyone else.

Derek stared at her pensively.

"So tonight when we caught the Kanima's trail why did you pick me to be on your team? Why not bring your wolves or ask Scott?" Tessa daringly pressed.

"Boyd, Isaac, and Erica are too new to take on this hunt without me with them. They'd get themselves killed. Scott would never leave Stiles and I'm not babysitting him for Scott either." Derek explained.

" After the other night with Erica and Isaac it surprised us when you came to Scott for help." Tessa confided.

"I'm glad you and Allison stopped them. I was wrong." he replied a chill taking over his tone.

"Will Boyd and them be okay without you tonight." she asked hoping to break his anger at himself even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes. Get some sleep." Derek order his mask falling into place letting her know talk time was over.

With a sigh and a whispered goodnight to Derek, Tessa let sleep take her.

When Tessa woke she found her body was fully functional and Derek was gone. A glance at the clock told her it was almost 8pm. Stiff from laying in one position for so long Tessa took a much needed hot shower.

She dressed quickly in a pair of jeans, her favorite black hiking boots, and a fresh black tank top. Hoping her keys were in her car and not locked in she raced down stairs. In the parking spot where her car usually sat was a beautiful black motorcycle. A Ninja 650 complete with a black leather riding jacket and helmet. Tucked inside of the leather pocket were the keys and a note.

"Needed to borrow your car. Maybe this will help you keep up."

Tessa rolled her eyes and hopped on the bike. It started on the first try. As she sped out of town Tessa decided Derek could keep her car. He wasn't getting the motorcycle back.

The night was beautiful as she sped along the roads leading into Beacon Hill Preserve. Tessa had stopped and called Stiles when she realized her cell phone had been put on silent. Thanks Derek. After a thorough ass chewing from Stiles for not letting him and Scott know she was okay he gave her directions to where they had moved Jackson.

The boys had been busy. Stiles stole a Prison Transport Vehicle from his dads job and had to move it because Jackson's parents had caught on something was wrong and the police were tracking his cell phone. Tessa pulled in behind the jeep and noticed Stiles was knocking on a car window and that the doors to the transport van were open and Jackson was no where to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stiles 11:45am

Did you get the email? Someone's controlling Jackson!

Tessa sighed as she rinsed off her plate in the sink. After reading what Allison had sent her, her mind was racing. Apart of her wanted to call Derek and come clean with the Kanima's human form. She couldn't just yet though.

Scott was hell bent on helping Jackson while Stiles wanted him gone. Whether he was serious or being his typical sarcastic self Tessa didn't know. She knew if Derek knew his only goal would be to eliminate the threat.

Tessa 11:48am

Yes. Why can't we have any normal conversations. Like Hey grl what are u doin today. Everything is always danger, danger, danger, with you people.

Stiles 11:48am

Someone had their dose of smartass this morning.

Tessa 11:49am

Sorry. It's a little irritating four teenagers are figuring the game out before I can. Plus I'm not thrilled about possibly involving the rest of the Argents in this but you guys seem to call the right shots. How's the restraining order working out?

Stiles 11:50

….I will talk to you later, preferably when you've had decent sleep. Take a nap!

Tessa didn't reply. She went downstairs to see if a run would clear her foul mood. She stretched her legs a few times when she noticed a black S.U.V. pull in next to her bike.

"Am I keeping you from anything?" Gerard asked getting out of the passenger side. One of his goons sat in the drivers seat.

"Just about to head out for a run." Tessa replied taking a cautious step back.

"So what did you have to do to get such a nice gift from the evasive wolf." He questioned leaning his head towards Tessa's favorite new toy.

She evaluated Gerard. To any passer buyer they would see a kind smile and a relaxed demeanor but Tessa could see Gerard's eyes. They ignited with rage at the scenarios he was thinking up. She picked the answer that she thought would piss him off the most.

"A thank you gift. I gave him some information that would help him in the future." She smoothly lied a smile tugging her lips.

"Ahhhh. Just remember something young lady. I took out someone who got in my way once before. Don't make it a family tradition." He hissed coldly.

The smile vanished and Tessa felt cold and raw. Gerard had known this whole time. He placed his fake smile back on and tipped his hat to her in an ancient gesture as he climbed back into the S.U.V. Bile rose in her throat as she watched the vehicle disappear from sight. A familiar tingle spread up her spine and she glanced across the street to see Derek's back as he retreated into an alley.

Confusion, hurt, sadness, and rage toiled within her as she took off at a steady pace choosing to stay in populated areas. Gerard had put her on his list, she could feel it. The questions raced through her mind.

How long did she have before Gerard felt she was too much of a liability?

Could she bury her feelings long enough to take Gerard out?

Would she be able to help Scott, Stiles, and Jackson?

Why was Derek lurking around?

Angry tears streaked down her face as she pumped her legs harder. She had some serious decisions to make.

Stiles 2:55pm

Erica knows its Jackson! Restraining order not working out so well. Can't meet up till later. We have detention…With Jackson.

"Damn it boys" Tessa swore as she finished tying her boot. She grabbed her keys, jacket, and helmet and raced downstairs to her bike.

Tessa parked her bike on the outside of the schools library when out of no where Jackson half shifted crashed through a closed window. Before she could enter the building she received a text from Stiles. It was a picture of a chalk board and written on it was a warning from Jackson's Master. _"Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you."_

Before Tessa could enter the building Scott emerged carrying a seizing Erica, Stiles hot on his heels. "We're taking her to Derek." Scott told her racing to Stiles' jeep. Tessa hopped on her bike and followed. They parked in the alley and entered an abandoned subway depot.

Tessa followed silently as they entered a train car and winced when Derek snapped Erica's arm causing her to scream and pissing Stiles off.

"It will trigger the healing process." he shouted over Erica's pain filled screams. "We still have to get the venom out. This is where its really going to hurt." Tessa watched as Derek twisted and blood flowed heavily from Erica's broken arm. Her screams intensified as Stiles held onto her and Derek continued manipulating the injury causing more blood flow.

Erica's screams turned into weakening moans as she succumbed to the pain. "Stiles, you make a good batman." She told the boy holding her before passing out.

Derek continued Erica's blood letting for a few more minutes making sure the venom was out of her system. After resetting the bone to help it heal quicker Derek made Erica as comfortable as possible and left the train car. Scott and Tessa right behind him.

"You know who it is." Scott spoke to Derek's back. The Alpha turned and faced them. After sparing her a glance and looking around he sat on top of a crate and spoke matter of fact. "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it didn't you." Scott pressed standing in front of the Alpha.

Derek replied with a nod.

"I'm going to help you stop him…As part of your pack Scott said. This earned him a look of disbelief from Derek and Tessa.

"But we'll do it on one condition." he continued. "We're gonna catch him not kill him.

Derek gave Scott an incredulous and irritated look. "And…" the Alpha spoke.

"And we do it my way." Scott told him bluntly.

Tessa walked around the train depot as she let Scott and Derek talk. As she looped around she peeked in on a sleeping Erica and a pissed off and horrified Stiles.

"Does this circus of a town ever get less hectic." She asked him as he glanced up.

"You should have been her for the homicidal and insane Uncle." he replied with a small smile.

"Lets go Stiles." Scotts tired voice called from the depot stairs.

Derek jerked his head at Tessa, a silent demand to stay.

"I'll catch up." she told the weary teens and walked over to stand by Derek. The Alpha wolf remained silent as he waited a few minutes and walked over to check on Erica. Tessa took Derek's vacated spot on the crate and waited. He came back over and sat beside her. The crate became very crowded. Tessa could feel the heat from his skin through her jacket and they were scrunched together.

"You need to be careful. Gerard sees you as a threat now." he told her in a commanding tone.

"Believe me. I know what he can do." Tessa snapped not liking being treated as a child.

"You need to be ready. He doesn't care about you. He's going to kill you when he gets the chance!" Derek argued his eyes flashing red at the last sentence.

Tessa ran a weary hand through her hair wondering how soon the gray would appear after the stress she had been under ever since she came to Beacon Hills.

"So we have to worry about a Kanima and a homicidal grand parent." Tessa said tiredly.

She looked at the Alpha beside her and gave him a tired smile. "Must be Wednesday." Tessa quipped breaking the silence hoping Derek would stop staring at her and speak.

Tessa's heart slammed into her ribcage as Derek placed his hand gently on her cheek and forced her face closer. His lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. His lips and body which her hands were currently exploring were hot to the touch. Derek picked her up forcing her legs to straddle his hips as he pressed her back against a steel support beam.

Tessa didn't know what the hell was going on. Her body screamed triumph and hummed with anticipation while her head screamed at her this wasn't the time.

"Derek stop." She panted pulling away from him. Hurt and confusion passed over his features as he gently stepped back and returned her to the ground.

"When all this is over maybe we can pick this up where we left off." She told him in a husky rasp.

"As long as you promise to stay alive, I will consider it." He responded stepping into her personal space and caressing her jaw line with the tip of his nose.

"Okay." She squeaked her nerve endings on fire.

He gave her a seductive grin and headed into the train car. Tessa retreated quickly out of the depot into the cool night and jumped on her bike. She needed to get away as quick as possible before she went into that train car and ripped his clothes off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A very huge and heartfelt thank you to Emmettluver2010. I was feeling discouraged when you posted your review and BAM my will to write returned. This chapter is early and its for you! Again THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Tessa smiled under her helmet visor as Scott held on. They were trailing Jackson's silver Porsche. When it pulled into a seemingly abandoned warehouse Scott and Tessa decided to split up. Tessa would stay with the bike keeping a look out while Scott followed Jackson in. If there was any trouble Scott would howl.

Tessa's phone rang and she checked the caller I.D. It was Derek

"Hello." Tessa chimed a smile on her face.

"Where are you?" He demanded grumpily.

"Scott and I are stalking Jackson." She said scanning the area for any eaves droppers.

"Wait…What! What if he shifts and Scott isn't…"

Tessa pulled the phone away from her ear as his voice grew louder and angrier.

"Gotta go." She told him quickly hanging up the phone.

It irritated her to be berated by him. Sure she was interested in the Alpha wolf, hell who wouldn't be when he was shirtless.

Tessa sighed at the thought.

But to Tessa he was more than something delicious to look at. He cared about people. He fought to protect them. She even believed if Stiles were in trouble Derek would save him. Even if they were constantly at one another's throats.

A disgruntle Scott loped up to her bike and got on.

"I couldn't get the tickets." he told her in a small voice.

"Tickets to what?" She asked him as she silenced her cell phone for the fourth time.

"A rave." he answered.

"What the hell is a Kanima going to do at a rave?" she questioned furrowing her brows.

Ever polite Scott remained silent as he let her slow mind catch up.

"Oh." she spoke aloud her brain answering her own question.

"We've gotta get tickets." he told her.

Tessa gave him a nod and headed back to town. Scott was meeting up with Stiles and there were a few things Tessa needed to catch up on.

The dirty clothes piling in the corner was flashing through her mind as she dropped off her passenger.

Tessa was carrying the last basket of clean folded laundry up the stairs when a familiar tingle shivered up her spine.

"Hello Derek." she said knowing the Alpha was right behind her.

She continued into her apartment the Alpha following silently. Tessa gently placed her laundry basket on the kitchen counter top bracing herself before she turned around. The anger coming from him was filling the room. With a sigh she turned around and sure enough his eyes were Red.

He took her appearance in. Tessa was in a white tank top and gray swat pants. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her feet were bare. Derek leaned forward and smelt her. No fresh blood or open wounds permeated his nose.

"What are you doing?" She question her voice rising a few octaves at the sensual shiver that ran through her when his nose caressed her neck.

"Why did you hang up on me and not answer my calls?" He demanded folding his arms across his chest.

"Derek believe it or not I can do things without checking in with you. I'm not a wolf and you aren't my Alpha!" Tessa snapped not believing he was acting this way.

Derek took a deep breath.

"I know this. I want you to be safe." he finally replied in a cautious voice.

"Why do you think I was with Scott. I know I can't take on Jackson alone. I wasn't letting him go alone either. What did you expect me to do?" She demanded looking confused.

"Nothing less than what you did." he conceded relaxing his stance.

Tessa was taken aback. Here was this big bad and powerful Alpha wolf who seemed to have everything together yet her not answering his calls had upset him to the point he had come all the way here to check on her.

"If you can try to not rupture my ear drum when you call I can promise you I will answer unless I'm preoccupied in a life or death battle." She told him.

She would have told him anything to get that look that Tessa realized was fear off his face. It worked. With a frustrated sigh he silently nodded his agreement and left.

Later that evening as Tessa sat watching I love Lucy reruns a text from Stiles had her undivided attention.

Scott 6:45

Meet us at the animal clinic at 7. Welcome to the team.

Tessa shot up and threw on a jacket and fixed her bun into a more presentable ponytail. She slipped on her black running shoes and headed across the street.

Dr. Deaton was waiting for her at the door. "Nice to see you again." he told her a gentle smile lighting up his features. "Scott is in the exam room make yourself at home."

Tessa wondered how one made themselves homey at an animal clinic and joined the teen. Not to mention the confusion at the vet who came to keep her company as Scott went into the front office and waited.

A few minutes later after Scott and Derek came to a somewhat agreeable term on saving Jackson they filed into the exam room along with Isaac. Tessa felt her lips twinge as Derek made it a point to stand behind her as he eyed the room. Everyone settled in and let the vet have their undivided attention as he stood in front of an exam table with bottles occupying its surface with contents and symbols unknown to Tessa.

Derek's hand caught Isaacs wrist as he was about to pick up one of the bottles.

"Watch what you touch." he ordered his wolf.

As Dr. Deaton looked at the bottles and everyone stood quietly and patiently Isaac leaned on the table eyeing the vet.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?' He question attitude lacing his tone.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton answered.

Tessa watched as he continued eyeing his bottles.

"Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." the vet informed the group.

Derek squeezed in between Isaac and Tessa.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek grumbled

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked looking at the vet.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up." Derek answered never letting his eyes stray from Deaton.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton questioned his brows furrowing.

"Well one. It can't swim." Derek answered.

"Does that go for Jackson as well." the vet asked.

"No. He's the Captain of the swim team." Scott answered joining the back and forth information gathering.

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people." the vet informed them. He stepped away and grabbed an old and beautiful medallion type coin. "A puppet and a puppeteer." he continued holding up the medallion between his thumb and finger. "One killed the husband while the other had to take care of the wife. "Do we know why?"

Everyone quietly contemplated for a moment when Scott spoke up. "I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules. The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife than the baby dies too." Isaac said jumping into the debate.

"Was your dad a murder too? Scott asked Isaac.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." he replied a sad and thoughtful look on his face.

"Hold on." Deaton said the gears clearly turning in his head. "The book says their bonded." Derek nodded at the vet reinforcing Deaton's train of thought.

"What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but the person controlling him." Deaton spoke more excitedly as he grabbed a bottle and began forming a circle of black powder around the coin. "What if something that effects the Kanima also effects its Master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac questioned

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott answered nodding at the assurance in his statement.

Stiles 7:20am

Jackson's not at practice and Scott forgot to keep track of him. Working on getting the tickets now.

Tessa looked at her phone and sighed. "At least the boys were keeping in better contact with her. She was already up and ready so she grabbed her bike keys and headed out. As she spent the morning roaming the town of Beacon Hills looking for Jackson she wondered if she was too young to retire.

Tessa had, had no luck in finding Jackson. The boys with the help of Isaac had gotten tickets and she was headed to meet Scott and Stiles at the vets office.

"Ketamine?" Scott questioned confused.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs just a higher dosage." Deaton clarified laying a triggered syringe and the vial of drugs on the exam table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson it will slow him down to buy you some time." he continued watching Scott study the only weapon they had against the Kanima.

Deaton held up the bottle he had poured the black powder from last night. "This is some of what you will use to create the barrier. This is for you Stiles. Only you."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure. Could we find me a lot less pressurized task for me." Stiles asked looking nervous.

"It from the Mountain Ash tree. Which is believed by many to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with Ash wood. Making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton informed the three a smirk on his face.

"Okay so then what? I just spread this stuff around the whole building and then neither Jackson or the one who's controlling him can cross?" Stile asked disbelievingly.

"They'll be trapped." Deaton stated matter of fact.

"That don't sound to hard." Scott told Stiles in a hopeful tone.

"Not all there is. Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark Stiles." Deaton explained.

"If you mean light myself on fire I don't think I'm up for that."

Tessa covered her giggle with a cough. Poor Stiles looked like he was in over his head.

"Let me try a different analogy." Deaton spoke fighting a smile. "I use to golf. I learned that the best golfers wouldn't swing until they imagined where the ball was going. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what you can accomplish with the sheer will of your own mind."

"Force of will." Stiles repeated bouncing nervously.

"If this is going to work Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton reinforced.

Stiles voiced his agreement by taking a deep breathe and giving a small smile.

Tessa left the teens to prepare while she went home and did a little prepping herself.

Tessa straitened her hair till it was completely flat and put it back in a high pony tail. She allowed herself a little make up as she was trying to blend into the party scene. Her eyes were lined in black with a touch of mascara making them more intense. A little pink rose blush brought out the contour in her cheeks and fire engine red decorated her lips. Wearing her black long sleeve shirt that fit like a second skin and matching black cargo pants along with black hiking boots. Daggers snug in their hiding spots she deemed herself ready.

As she wondered into the living room a growl had her drawing a dagger. Derek stepped from the dark hallway his eyes a glow.

"Here I was coming to yell at you for going into the party first alone and I find you like this. I should lock you up somewhere." he told her his voice husky.

Tessa realized her appearance had ruffled the wolfs fur. A slow seductive smile crossed her lips as she purposefully bent over retrieving her helmet.

"As much fun as that sounds and oh the ideas that come to mind I've got to get going." she purred feeling empowered at the Alphas reaction to her. Derek marched over grabbed her in an unbreakable hold and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that left you feeling drunk and would definitely require a fresh application of lip stick.

He stepped away from her and Tessa knew he was feeling the pull she felt too.

"My wolf side is drawn to you more than my human one. Why is that?" he wondered aloud.

"I…I don't know." Tessa answered shocked at his bold statement. "I've got to go or I will be late. This is too time sensitive we can finish this later."

With a curt nod from Derek, Tessa headed to the location of the warehouse.

She made her way inside and began moving her body to the beat and slowly maneuvering around the crowded space looking for potential exits. This was her assigned job until Erica and Isaac located Jackson. They would text her their location once they had him and she would meet up with them then.

Dancing long enough to cause a minor burn in her abs she spotted Scott lurking behind a concrete support column. She spotted her cousin. This surprised Tessa and she knew something was wrong if Allison was here. Did that mean Gerard was too? Tessa made her way over trying not to draw attention to the now huddled together couple. Scotts panicked expression had Tessa on the move. She tried catching up but the mass of bodies kept hindering her progress.

Tessa glimpsed Scott talking to Isaac and then lost him for a few moments. She picked up the pace once she caught sight of him again realizing he was trying to make an exit. Stiles flashed through her head as she pictured him alone outside in his task and something bad happening to him. Not caring about discretion anymore she used her elbows to move the bouncing bodies out of her path.

Tessa spotted Scott duck under an open loading dock door and followed his exit. As she emerged she watched in horror as a vehicle slammed into him. In the blink of an eye she was on her knees hovering over his motionless body. She should have known better. Her emotional attachment to this sibling like boy cost her. Tessa felt a painful jolt pass through her body as she fell back onto the asphalt. The wild eyes of her Aunt was the last thing Tessa saw before a second jolt rendered her unconscious.

Tessa didn't know how long she had been out. A quick shake of her head helped the fuzzy picture become clear. She had been hit with a tazer by her Aunt. Her wrists were heavily duct taped to the metal wall as a single strip left her unable to speak. A quick glance around showed Tessa they were in an almost empty storage area. Scott lay unmoving on a makeshift table while her Aunt Victoria stood in front of her glaring disapprovingly.

"Running with wolves now are we? Let me show you what you are suppose to do with these filthy creatures." she spat taking a few steps and standing beside Scott.

Tessa jerked at her sticky restraints. Her wrists were so heavily bound she couldn't even wiggle her dagger out. She stopped struggling when her Aunt sat down and started talking to Scott. She put a vial in a machine and vapor started seeping out.

To Tessa the wolfs bane smelt like a nice floral incense. Tessa felt her breathing increase as she listened to her Aunt tell Scott he was going to die. She struggled harder.

Tessa let the tears come as she realized she was about to watch yet another person she cared about be taken from her at the hands of another Argent. Her heartless Aunt used her foot to push a groaning and coughing Scott onto the floor. Tessa struggled uselessly as her Aunt stood over a dying Scott as she spoke about the pitiful cries of an Omega.

Scott whispered something and as if to drive her Aunts point home let out a weak animalistic cry that was cut short by a human cry of pain and then silence as Scott went still. Tessa screamed his name but it was muffled by the tape.

"I should end you. Pathetic thing you are. Can't even get out of a little tape." her Aunt snarled turning on her with a huge knife in her hand. "You weep and care for these creatures while your own flesh and blood had her throat ripped out by one! You are nothing. You little bitch!" her Aunt ranted raising the knife.

The door flew open and before Tessa could call out a warning her Aunt buried the huge knife to the hilt in Derek's back. His quiet cry of pain had Tessa lurching off the wall. The tape continued to hold her in place, however Tessa felt the pressure ease off. She had loosened it.

Her fight to break free renewed as Derek and her Aunt fought. Derek knocked the huge blade from Victoria's hand sending it sliding right to her. Tessa clasped it in between her boots as she raised her legs and was able to catch the blade with her slightly loose hand. Derek was sent tumbling when Tessa finally cut herself free. Her coward of an Aunt went running.

The Alpha grabbed Scott and drug him from the poisonous room Tessa right behind him. "Meet me at the vet clinic." he huffed lifting Scott onto his shoulder and running. Tessa found her bike and raced to Deaton.

Deaton made Tessa sit in the waiting room while he treated Derek and Scott. It required draining some blood using a needle to get the poison out of the wolves system.

"Okay." Deaton called softly.

Tessa rushed in to see Scott breathing normally on the exam table still out. Derek sat in a chair holding a gauze on his arm as he watched Deaton secure Scotts bandage with tape.

"Thank you." she head Derek tell Deaton.

The vet smiled and with a polite nod went to the front to give them some privacy.

Tessa took a seat on the floor by Derek clutching the handle of her dagger as she watched the doorway. "I'm glad you two are okay." She whispered eyeing a sleeping Scott.

"When did everyone in your family decide to start trying to kill you." he asked her quietly.

"Because I'm weak." she answered sadly. "But not for long." she told herself letting the hate consume her entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few hours passed as Tessa sat by Derek in the animal clinic. She remained tense and alert. Her mind replaying over and over at how they had almost lost Scott. She had been mere feet from him and couldn't save him. If it hadn't been for Derek, Scott would have died and she would have joined him.

Scott began moving slightly. He stilled for a moment as Tessa and Derek stood. Tessa observed the Alpha's color was better and his eyes weren't as dull as they had been. Eyes blazing yellow Scott sat straight up and quickly calmed when Derek put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You had us a little worried." Deaton's kind voice said as he entered the exam room. He approached a calmed Scott and began checking him over. The vet turned to do the same to Derek but a glare promising death from the stubborn man had Deaton placing his tiny flash light in his pocket.

"A little food and a good nights sleep should have you feeling 100 percent again." Deaton told the two wolves as he leaned his lower back against the table.

"The Argents will be laying low after tonight. They won't be out. You two can sleep easy tonight." Tessa told them as Scott slid off the exam table and stood on steady feet.

She headed to the door as the three men watched her. "I'm glad you two are okay." She whispered not facing them. With that said she exited the clinic and ran to her apartment. There was a few things buried in a suitcase she needed to get familiar with.

* * *

Tessa changed a lot of things in the five days since Friday night. She only allotted herself four hours of sleep and spent the rest working out and following Jackson a couple of hours a day. For once the Kanima was quiet and allowed Jackson from what Tessa observed to spend his spring break like a typical teen.

This Wednesday afternoon she found herself back in the Beacon Hills Preserve. After a good workout of running and using the forest debris as obstacles she un-strapped from her outer thighs two black metal batons. They resembled the ones police carried without the handle sticking out of the side. The ends also screwed together turning it into a lethal staff.

The sun was beginning to set when Tessa finished her shower. In her room as she dressed in her now designated uniform of under armor black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants with self added Velcro straps to hold her new weapon and black combat boots. She skipped the makeup but did enjoy her high ponytail hair style.

Stiles 7:50pm

 _Are you coming to Lydia's party?_

Tessa 7:50pm

 _No, better things to do then attend a party with teenagers._

Stiles 7:51pm

 _Like what? You've blown us off for almost a week. Scotts here what if he wolfs out and I need help. Allison's coming what if the Argents show up ? Or are you okay with a little maiming possibly some killing…_

Tessa 7:53pm

 _You seriously suck!_

With a frustrated sigh Tessa headed to the address Stiles had text her a few days before. When she arrived the party was in full swing. Tessa stayed on the outskirts of the crowd smiling to herself. She recognized a few of the party goers from the gay club and the Lacrosse team was present.

"Lydia must have a colorful crowd of friends." Tessa told Stiles joining the goofy teen and his werewolf friend.

However the boys weren't paying attention to her. She followed their focused gazes and spotted Jackson exiting the house and joining the crowd in the back yard.

"I was only kidding about the maiming and killing." Stiles whined throwing his arms in the air.

Tessa stayed on guard and even managed to seem relaxed enough when Lydia approached her handing her a pink drink. "Thank you." she told the teen.

Around her the party was still going. People were dancing, some were making out, and the others wondered from group to group talking and laughing. Tessa wondered what this group of care free people would do if they only knew the danger lurking beneath Jackson's skin. At that thought she excused her self for downing the glass of sweet pink liquid. One drink would not interfere with her abilities tonight.

Tessa leaned against a metal bench a few feet away from the pool. She surveyed the area and saw Derek talking to Stiles and Scott. From behind them emerged Gerard holding the same gun he used to murder her parents. As if history were repeating its self he pulled the trigger three times. Single holes and blood decorated the threes faces as they fell to the ground.

Tessa felt a wave of dizziness hit her as the scene before her vanished. She was hallucinating. Unscathed reality Scott grabbed her and drug her over to sit by Stiles who's upper body was wet.

"Drink this. Something's happening." He told her shoving a bottle of water into her hand.

She drank it down quickly.

Tessa frantically searched the crowd for the hostess of the party. Everyone who had drank Lydia's concoction were acting like they were out of their minds. A boys pleading cries of "I can't swim!" and a splash had Tessa pushing through the crowd.

Joining a stunned Scott and Stiles they watched Jackson of all people reach into the water and rescue the drowning teen. It was the boys' class mate. The one who had gone with Allison to the rave. The one who from what Stiles had text her on Sunday was also stalking her cousin. "Matt something." Tessa thought as the teens glare had her and the boys parting to let him pass.

Police sirens blared and everyone other than Stiles, Tessa, and Scott scrambled and tripped over one another to make a quick exit. The three calmly made their way to the street outside as chaos descended. Tessa and Scott were standing by a curb waiting to see if during the stampede Lydia would somehow miraculously emerge from the house or spot her in the parting party goers who were still freaking out screaming and running. Police cruisers with flashing lights added to the confusion. Scott reached out and gently slapped her arm garnering her attention. Tessa turned to see what he needed when she spotted a wet and shaking with anger Matt standing in the street. Jackson who was shifted was on all fours in a protective stance in front of the teen. The creature gently wrapped its tail around Matt's leg in a show of affection.

A crowd of panicked party goers passed between them and Scott and Tessa lost sight of the pair. As they raced to meet Stiles at his jeep Tessa had a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. The horrors of the evening were just beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Whew I believe I only have two chapters left before this story is over. This chapter is long and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Tessa leaned against her bike as she waited outside for Stiles and Scott to convince the Ex Sherriff that Matt was the killer without telling him about the world of the Supernatural. In her opinion Stiles should come clean with his dad. It would make things easier.

Stiles 1:40am

 _Dads on board. He doesn't know about the Kanima part though. Do you think you could get us into his office?_

Tessa 1:40am

 _I can try. Meet me there._

Not waiting for his reply Tessa started her bike and sped to the station.

* * *

A female officer sat at the front desk typing away looking only slightly annoyed at Tessa's presence.

"Can I help you?" she asked her tone sounding of boredom.

"I hope so. I was working with the Sherriff on a possible contamination in the Beacon Hills Preserve. It would explain all the animal attacks over the years." Tessa lied smoothly. "Sherriff Stilinski was compiling the reports on the animal attacks and I'm suppose to pick them up.

Perfectly timed in walked the Sherriff, Stiles, and Scott.

"It's two in the morning." the Officer groaned slightly.

The Sherriff eyed Tessa and Stiles stepped into his line of sight discreetly angling his head toward the mystery woman and nodding his approval of her.

"Believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." Stilinski told the woman at the desk.

Tessa held her breathe as the woman struggled with her decision. After a moment she sighed and signaled the group they could go back.

"Thank you." the Sherriff told her relief in his voice.

Tessa placed herself out of the Sherriff's way as he eyed her warily.

"You can trust her." Scott said looking at the Sherriff. Stilinski nodded and began typing on his office computer.

Tessa was surprised at how easily the Sherriff relaxed after Scotts statement. The confidence this man had in the two boys was unfathomable. He never once asked her who she was or what she had to do with this. He took Scott at his word and continued about his task. Tessa immediately liked the Sherriff. She even smiled at him when he glanced up at her earning her a smile in return.

"I don't know guys. There was a six car pile up at the hospital that night I don't know if we'll be able to see anything." The sheriff spoke as the group watched surveillance video from the Beacon Hills Hospital.

Not giving up Stiles encouraged his dad to keep watching. It paid off. They spotted what looked like the back of Matt's head stopping and talking to a nurse. The nurse turned out to be Scotts mom. Scott grabbed his cell phone and called her.

After a few minutes of conversation Scott took a picture from the file of the teen boy they were hoping she would recognize and sent it to Melissa. She not only recognized him but she remembers specifically stopping him to point out he was tracking mud in the clean hallway.

Tessa's excitement grew. The Police Department had shoe prints in evidence they collected from the trailer sight. Her excitement was contagious. The Sherriff informed them they had evidence that put Matt at all four murders. The little psycho was going down!

Scott was instructed to call his mom to get her to come down and give the Sherriff what he called an "official" I.D. Stiles was given the simple task of alerting the front desk to Melissa McCall's arrival and Tessa not been given any orders decided to text Derek to let him know where she was and what was going on. She didn't expect him to reply though. It was the full moon and he had other things to worry about at the moment.

Scott hung up with his mom and let the Sherriff know she was coming. Tessa saw a peculiar look come over the mans face as he looked to the door. There stood Stiles paler than usual and Matt, who at the moment had a gun aimed at Stiles' head. Tessa shot up only to cease movement when Matt used the barrel of the gun to push Stiles by her and Scott. The Sherriff was trapped behind the desk.

After confirming the gun toting boys name the Sherriff spoke to him in a calm tone. "Whatever's going on I'm sure there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"Funny that you say that because I don't think you are aware of how right you are." he replied in a gloating tone.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." The Sherriff continued keeping his cool.

Tessa was glad Stilinski was in control of his emotions because she wasn't. Her heart was pounding as she calculated the distance between her and the armed teen. She was debating if she could reach him before he got off a shot.

"Actually I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list but I can be persuaded and one way is trying to dial someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Matt informed them causing Scott to jerk his hand out of his front pocket and become still.

"Now that could definitely get someone hurt." he emphasized waving the gun slightly.

"Everyone… NOW! He added jerking the gun forward in anger and impatience.

"Come on." the Sherriff spoke motioning for the groups cell phone.

In compliance with the on edge teens demands they placed their cell phones on the desk. Tessa saw her moment of opportunity when Matt glanced at the small pile of mobile devices. She attempted to lunge forward and grab the gun but shockingly the teens reflexes were remarkably fast…almost supernaturally fast.

He raised the gun slightly and fired.

A searing pain ripped through Tessa's inner right thigh as her leg gave out. As she fell she twisted shielding the right side of her head with her arm as her change in body position sent her falling into the wall. She willed herself to remain motionless and even out her breathing.

Stiles called out to her in a panic while the Sheriff moved and grabbed his son to stop him from placing himself in between the downed woman and the gun. "No one tries anything like that again." Matt ordered pointing the gun at the remaining group.

Tessa continued her act of unconsciousness ignoring the burning pain and warmth she felt seeping through her pants as the blood began to create a tiny pool.

"Grab those handcuffs." Matt ordered Stiles and lead them down to the inmate holding area. Tessa could just faintly make out an order from Matt as metal hit metal. Someone was being handcuffed she guessed trying to come up with a plan while hoping Matt didn't hurt anyone else while she was temporarily down.

Tessa continued laying motionless as she peeked through slitted eyes. As the boys were shredding and deleting evidence at Matts command they kept sending her glances worry setting in. Tessa wanted to signal so badly she was mostly okay but didn't want to risk alerting Matt's attention. She had heard him mention Jackson and now she had a Kanima and a gun toting teen to deal with.

"We're done here." Stiles spoke done hitting keys on the keyboard. "Let us grab Tessa and my dad and leave. You can continue killing people who murdered you and call it even. Enjoy the Kanima."

Before Matt could reply car lights shone through the blinds of the window at Tessa's back.

"Sounds like your moms here McCall." Matt said nodding toward the sound of a car parking.

"Matt don't do this. When she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave, I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt." Scott begged. The sound of a door squeaking open and then shut had Tessa sneaking a peek towards the open doorway.

"If you don't move right now, I'm going to finish her off and then I'm going to kill Stiles, and then your mom." Matt said staring down the reluctant teen. He got up and while dragging Tessa's limp body followed behind the boys training his gun on them. Blood smeared the floor in Tessa's wake.

"Open it." Matt ordered.

"Please." Scott begged again.

"Open the door." Matt once again ordered his tone of voice letting Scott know he was losing patience.

Tessa lay completely still in the doorway between the Sheriffs office and another.

"Oh thank God." she heard Scott exclaim.

A split second of silence and a thud had Tessa peeking out her shut eyes again. A paralyzed Derek lay mere feet from her. She also spotted a partially shifted Jackson step into the now slightly crowded room. Matt she observed stepped over to Derek and bent at the waist to observe the out of commission Alpha.

"This is the one controlling him…This kid?" Derek asked in a condescending voice.

"Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt replied anger leaking into his voice as a vein bulged on his forehead.

Tessa's heart began pounding. Derek was defenseless and she didn't like Matt's change in stance.

"Oh yeah that's right." He announced mockingly his attention returned to Scott and Stiles. "Hunters, wolves, Kanimas… Its like a freaking Halloween Party every full moon. Matt turned his full attention on the pale quiet teen. "But for you Stiles, what do you turn into..?

Stiles met Matt's remark with a sarcastic one of his own. "An abominable snowman, but its more of a winter time thing…You know seasonal.

Tessa watched Matt give Jackson a cue and the slave teen swiped his claw across the back of Stiles' exposed neck.

"Bitch." Stiles moaned as his body became useless and he fell landing on top of Derek face first. The two men looked like they were in a no arms embrace with Stiles' head laying on his chest. If they weren't all possibly about to die Tessa would have laughed.

"Get him off of me." Derek demanded.

"Oh I don't know Derek I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt replied a smile plastered on his face.

The Master of the Kanima bent down to make sure Derek was looking at him.

"It must kind of suck though. To have all that power taken away from you by just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." He said goading the Alpha.

Not to be outwitted Derek answered coldly. "I still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer. We'll see how helpless I am."

Not to be forgotten Stiles added "Yeah bitch." to the Alphas threat.

Everyone was silenced by the sound of a car pulling into the station.

"Is that her?" Matt asked almost cheerily. He turned to Scott forgetting about Stiles' comment. "Do what I tell you too and I won't hurt her. I wont even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him." Stiles called out.

Having completely lost his patience Matt jerked Stiles off of Derek causing him to roll onto his back. Matt put the heel of his shoe on Stiles' windpipe and pressed down.

"This work better for you? Matt questioned all his self control gone.

Stiles began making a sickening choking sound. Tessa tried to sit up but became dizzy at just fully opening her eyes. She closed them demanding the room to stop spinning. She was losing more blood than she thought.

"Okay. Stop, stop!" Scott spoke frantically.

"Then do what I tell you too!" Matt ordered.

"Okay." Came Scotts reply his voice calm.

To reiterate his point Matt pushed a little harder on Stiles' throat.

"Alright. Stop!" Scott called letting Matt know he had gotten his point across.

Stiles coughed and sucked in air when Matt removed his foot.

* * *

Tessa felt Jackson move her and was surprised he dumped her right by Derek. Jackson had relocated them to the Sherriff's office. Derek was stuck in between her and Stiles. Tessa was about to attempt to whisper to the boys when a shot rang out followed by a woman's horrified screams. The Sherriff began calling out for Scott and Stiles.

Matt began yelling demanding everyone to shut up. Tessa laid there debating on whether she should try to take on Jackson and help Scott. "It's Scott. He'll be okay." Derek whispered for her ears alone.

A few moments later Matt and Scott returned. Tessa observed the abdominal wound the best she could from her position. It would heal.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go." Scott told Matt motioning to the door.

"You think the evidence mattered that much? No, no, no I want the book." Matt snapped.

"What? What book?" Scott asked confused.

"The bestiary! Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt informed him not backing down.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's." Scott told him hope leaking into his voice at the thought Matt would leave to go find it. "What do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers." Matt snapped becoming more agitated.

"Answers to what?!" Scott asked reacting to Matt's edginess.

"To this." Matt snapped lifting up his shirt and revealing reptilian skin identical to Jackson's.

* * *

Tessa continued her performance as she heard Matt typing a text on Scotts phone. A short time later Scott and Matt exited the office. Stiles waited 20 seconds before his hushed question to Derek.

"Do you know what's happening to Matt?"

"You know the books not going to help him. You can't just break the rules. Not like this." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Tessa question quietly.

"The Universe balances things out. It always does." Derek answered glancing at the doorway that Jackson still only partially shifted occupied.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it." Stiles asked.

"And killing people himself." Derek confirmed.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima." Stiles deduced.

"Balance." Derek told them reiterating his Universe statement.

"Do you think he will believe us if we told him that?" Stiles question already knowing the answer.

"Unlikely." the Alpha replied.

"He's going to kill all of us once he gets that book isn't he." Stiles said speaking aloud what they all were thinking.

As if to make an unneeded point Derek said "Yep."

"Okay great. So what do we do. Do we sit here and wait to die." Stiles asked irritated at the entire situation and worried about his dad.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body, like say triggering the healing process." Derek told him a quiet grunt escaping his lips.

Tessa and Stiles both looked down and saw Derek's claws extended on both hands digging into his own flesh.

Tessa began taking breathes calming her heart rate and preparing herself to use the adrenaline being held at bay when the time was right. It would help her ignore the now throbbing pain in her leg. On the bright side however the bleeding had almost completely stopped.

"Oh gross." Stiles mumbled at Derek's current task.

* * *

The group laid there quietly waiting and listening for Matt.

"So is that hypothetical theory of yours getting any less hypothetical." Stiles asked boredom clear in his voice.

Derek was breathing heavily and Tessa observed his jaw was clenched. "I think so…I can move my toes." He answered.

"Dude I can move my toes." Stiles scoffed annoyed.

All of a sudden the building became pitch black. After a moment security lights and an annoying chirping alarm was triggered.

Heavy automatic gun fire drowned out the alarm.

Tessa observed Jackson disappear into the shadows and realized the Kanima part of him was seeking out his Master to protect. She decided to make her move.

The gun fire helped spike her adrenaline as she sat up and crouched. She took her two batons in her hand giving them a test swing as she debated on putting them together and using the staff to aid in her walking.

Deciding against it they remained separated. The hallways were too narrow for her staff so she ignored the slightly numbed pain in her leg. Smoke began to fill the building and a loud thunk against metal had the three's attention. Scott emerged from the thicker smoke in the hallway and came to a halt by his best friend.

"Take him. Go" Derek yelled at Scott rolling onto his side. Scott lifted Stiles and hauled him from the office.

"I'll buy you sometime." Tessa told Derek rotating her shoulders. She was going after Stiles' Dad and Scotts mom first. She needed to get them out of here before she took on the Hunters. She didn't want anyone caught in the cross fire.

"Tessa wait!" Derek called after her as she darted into the hall and disappeared into the thick smoke.

Ever vigilante Tessa did a quick sweep to see who was here. Her cousin and Uncle were in the building while she observed Gerard and two of his Goons outside heading around to the front.

Tessa swore and raced to start her rescue of Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski.

She almost tripped over Stiles when she rounded the corner. He was desperately trying to get to his Dad who was laying unconscious on the floor having escaped from his cuffs. Melissa's terrified scream occupied Matts attention long enough for Tessa to realize that he had the gun trained on the defenseless man. She wanted to clap when Melissa shut down her hysterics quickly and engaged Matt taking his focus once again off the Sheriff.

Melissa didn't have the teens attention for long though as Tessa watched a fully shifted and pissed off Derek emerge from the side door.

Above her the Kanima no longer clinging on to its partial human image raced to protect it's Master. It let out a shriek and Derek returned the call with a growl of his own.

The Kanima charged Derek head on who met it and flung it to the side. He left no space from the creature and knocked it down onto a desk. Jackson attempted to swipe Derek but the Alpha caught it buy the wrist avoiding its claws and stopping the attack. Derek however did not factor in its legs and was pushed with enough force to send him to the other side of the room. Derek quickly regained his footing and met the shrieking creature with a hard punch to its stomach as he avoided another more forceful swipe of the toxic claws.

Derek grabbed a thick metal chair and used it to keep the Kanima at a distance. Angered the creature grabbed the legs and shoved hard using Derek's shield against him and sent the wolf sailing over the desk.

Tessa saw her opening and pounced.

A left and a right swing made contact with the Kanima's head and shoulder. Tessa extended her good leg and delivered a powerful kick square into Jackson's lower back as she hopped avoiding the swipe of its tail.

Shrieking its rage it turned to face Tessa actually acknowledging her as a threat.

Derek was back up and he and Tessa charged at the same time.

Quick thinking Jackson leapt onto the front of Melissa's cell and held on as it struck out with both legs. Derek slid into the wall hard and his head bounced off rendering him motionless.

Tessa however was at an angle when she advanced on Jackson and was sent flying back into the hallway hitting hard enough to knock the air out of her as she came to rest by the still partially paralyzed Stiles.

Panting Tessa slowly stood as the Kanima was trying to get Melissa through the bars. Scott ran past her and Stiles and embedded his claws into Jackson's reptilian lower back and launched him away from his mom. The creature got back up and so did Derek. With a pissed off roar the Alpha chased after the retreating Kanima.

Tessa felt her heart break for Scott when his mom realized what her son had become. She couldn't help the tear that snuck out as Scott lowered his head in shame. Needing to not see this and worried about Derek, Tessa limped heavily as she ran in the direction the angry wolf had went.

Turning a corner a strong hand shot out and jerked Tessa into a firm and warm embrace.

Well sort of.

Her back was pressed against Derek's front as one arm held her waist firmly in place and the other gently had a hand over her mouth. Tessa nodded a few times signaling Derek she knew to remain silent. He uncovered her mouth and gently guided her to his left side. Tessa couldn't believe it but as he listened to a conversation she couldn't hear he soccer mommed her and used his left arm to hold her against the wall. They were so still that not even Scott noticed them when he hurried by.

Tessa was trying to stand still while they waited a few more seconds to make sure the coast was clear but couldn't help shifting her weight to her good leg. At that movement Derek snapped his head around and glared at her.

Ready to bite his head off at what she was sure was about to turn into him berating her Derek softened his face and gently picked her up like he had the night at the club.

Tucking her close to him in an attempt to shield her with his body they made their way to an exit and escaped into the darkness of early morning.


End file.
